Kyuketsuki Neko
by Wakamiya Hikaru
Summary: "Rukia ini adalah vampire sekaligus neko... Miaw," ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang berwarna putih.Vampire sekaligus neko? heh, yang benar saja?... OneShot/ Ichigo Pov... RnR please...


Halooo minna-san, saia datang lagi dengan fic baru *dikeroyok massa,* saia memang newbie yang buruk ya =,="*akhirnya ngaku juga*, fic-fic yang lain aja belum kelar malah nambah fic lagi *nunduk. Tapi mau gimana lagi tangan saia udah gatal pengen ngetik fic ini jadi,,, mohon dimaklumi yaa (_)"

Moga fic kali ini gak ancur kaya fic-fic saia yang lain. Yosh langsung saja ^^

**Desclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, bahasa ancur, EYD berantakan, vamfic, Ichigo pov dan segala macam warning lainnya ada di sini.**

"**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun situasi yang terjadi dalam cerita"**

**Don't like don't read**

;;

;;

;;

Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…

"Hoam… cih, menganggu saja!" umpatku kesal pada jam weaker sialan itu, cih berani sekali dia mengganggu tidur nyenyakku! Dasar jam weaker kurang ajar! Kulangkahkan dengan malas kakiku ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah yang menyebalkan itu. Huh rasanya malas sekali aku pergi sekolah hari ini, apalagi jika mendengar jeritan risih dari para cewek-cewek berisik itu.

;;

;;

"Kyaa… Itu cool prince~"

"Kyaa benarr… hari ini pun dia keren sekali, kyaa… aku hampir pingsan dibuatnya"

Hn, benarkan kataku?… mereka sangat mengaggu, ini semua gara-gara oyaji sialan itu! Berani sekali dia membuang pangeran tampan sepertiku ke bumi? Awas saja kau oyaji, kalau hukuman ini sudah berakhir akan kupatahkan kepala bodohmu itu.

Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pangeran vampire yang tampan ini di turunkan ke bumi hanya karena aku membaca majalah-majalah porno milik oyaji sialan itu. Cih benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Woi, Ichigo…"cih, si babon cerewet datang!

"Oh, hei sobat… kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan begitu?"

"Kau pasti tau sendiri babon!"

"Oh… kau masih kesal dengan hukuman raja?"

"Heh, tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kesal hah?! Orang tua sialan itu seenaknya menghukumku ke bumi!"

"Hahaha… tenanglah Ichigo, nikmati saja, lagi pula darah para siswi di sini lezat semua lo." Hufh keluar sudah sifat mesum babon bodoh ini. Hm… tapi tidak buruk juga oyaji bodoh itu memerintahkan Renji, sahabatku untuk menemaniku di Bumi.

"Cih, itu bagus untukmu babon,"

"Hei, hei… aku begini kan belajar dari sifat mesummu Ichigo," hm, benar juga. Dibandingkan Renji sifatku jauh lebih mesum darinya. Hei, kalian jangan salah paham, meskipun aku jauh lebih mesum dari si babon, aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan berbagai macam wanita seperti dirinya.

"Haha… sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai,"

"Hn."

;;

;;

Aku dan Renji adalah keturunan vampire Half Blood jadi tidak heran kalau kami bisa bertahan di bawah teriknya matahari, selain itu kami juga bisa memakan makanan, seperti yang di makan oleh para manusia, hebat bukan? Aku dan Renji bersahat sejak kecil, ayah Renji adalah seorang perdana mentri di kerajaan vampire yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Kurosaki Isshin, ayahku.

Ayahku yang merupakan vampire keturunan darah murni menikah dengan ibuku, Kurosaki Masaki yang merupakan keturunan vampire Half Blood, kalian pasti bingung dengan penjelasanku, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kehidupanku sebagai vampire.

Cih, kehidupan di bumi sungguh membosankan. Bagaimana bisa oyaji bodoh itu menyuruhku agar tidak meminum darah manusia? Mana bisa aku tahan untuk tidak meminum darah mereka yang baunya sangat menyengat itu? Benar-benar konyol! Terlebih lagi aku hanya diperbolehkan meminum darah dari hewan dan darah sesama vampire. Dia bilang itu semua latihan untuk jadi manusia. Dia pikir aku mau jadi manusia?

'Hha… sabarlah Ichigo, sudah berapa banyak umpatan yang kau lontarkan untuk oyaji bodoh itu? Tenanglah, hukuman ini pasti akan segera berakhir.' Ucapku menenagkan diri sendiri. Kerana sejak seminggu yang lalu, hidupku benar-benar seperti di neraka.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak berita tentang hutan angker di perbatasan Kyoto?"

"Aku sudah dengar! Hii… hutan itu sungguh mengerikan jika hari sudah menjelang malam."

"Benar! Terlebih lagi kudengar di dalam hutan itu ada monsternya!"

Heh Monster? Di zaman modern ini masih ada dengan yang namanya monster? Keh menarik.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tegurku karena merasa topik yang mereka bicarakan sedikit membuatku tertarik.

"Ah, Ichigo… begini, akhir-akhir ini ada rumor tentang hutan angker."

"Hutan angker?

"Ya, hutan di perbatasan Kyoto itu. Kami dengar setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam hutan itu, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali, menurut rumor hutan itu dihuni oleh seekor monster, katanya akhir-akhir ini ditemukan mayat yang mengapung di dekat hutan itu dengan keadaan tanpa kepala."

Hutan angker di perbtasan Kyoto? Mayat? Monster? Heh jadi makin menarik.

"Baiklah…"

"Eh?" tanya mereka serempak, bingung dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Aku pun menyeringai melihat wajah bingung mereka.

"Maksudmu apa dengan kata 'baiklah' Ichigo?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Antarkan aku ke hutan perbatasan yang ada di Kyoto!"

"APAAA?!"

;;

;;

Hm, inikah hutan yang digosipkan itu? Memang dari luar terlihat mengerikan sampai-sampai membuat tiga orang yang sedang mengantarku ini gemetar ketakutan.

"I,Ichigo? Ka, kau yakin mau ma,masuk ke dalam?"tanya Keigo yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka,"Hm… Ya! Kalian tidak perlu ikut masuk biar aku saja yang masuk!"

Dengan santai aku melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan Keigo beserta kedua temannya. Perlahan bau darah mulai memasuki indra penciumanku, setelah terus melangkah akhirnya aku sampai di perdalaman hutan. Pandanganku berubah menjadi datar saat melihat tumpukan mayat di depanku. Cih, pemandangan ini membuatku mual, lihat saja! Banyak organ-organ tubuh yang menjijikkan di dekat kakiku, dan berbagi macam jenis kepala mengapung di sungai.

Aku mendekati salah satu mayat yang masih utuh di depanku, dengan gerakan pelan kuperiksa tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Mata amberku terbelalak kaget melihat ada bekas gigitan di lehernya. Aku tau gigitan ini, ini gigitan dari kaum vampire, tapi kenapa? Bukankah para kaum vampire di larang ke bumi untuk sekedar mencari mangsa? Apakah ada yang menyelinap ke bumi untuk melakukan semua ini? Kejam sekali! Terlebih lagi gigitannya hampir membuat permukaan kulitnya terkoyak.

;;

;;

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku untuki memasuki bagian terdalam hutan ini. Semakin aku melangkah ke dalam hutan, tumpukan mayat semakin banyak, bahkan ada yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang. Mungkinkah monster vampire itu sudah ada di sini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu?!

Srek… Srek… Srek…

Cih, aku baru sadar ternyata aku sudah dibuntuti sejak tadi, pintar sekali monster itu menyembunyikan reatsunya?! Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku pun terus melangkah, berlagak seperti tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Reatsu apa ini? Inikah reatsu monster itu? Kuat sekali. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang liar di sekelilingku. Aku menutup mataku mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mencari tau keberadaanya.

GRAOOUU!

"ARGH!... A,apa-apaan ini?" umpatku kesal saat merasakan seseorang sedang menggit leherku dengan ganas. Sial! Cepat sekali gerakannya!? Perlahan kubuka mataku untuk melihat si 'penyerang'. Mata amberku terbelalak saat melihat 'monster' yang meyerangku.

"Haha…" aku menertawakan diriku sendiri karena sudah dikalahkan oleh makhluk yang disebut 'monster' itu. Cih, monster darimana? Tubuhnya saja kecil begini! Tapi ku akui bahwa serangan dan gigitan yang diberikannya mampu membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

Uhh… sial! Ternyata dia memang vampire seperti dugaanku. Lihat saja, dia berhasil menggigit dan meminum darahku. Padahal selama ini tidak ada pernah seekor vampire pun yang berani meminum darahku. Dengan kasar kutarik pergelangan tangannya yang memegang leherku. Cih, gagal… pegangan tangannya di leherku kuat sekali, sampai-sampai permukaan leherku seperti mau terkoyak.

Tidak menyerah, kucoba untuk mendorongnya. Dan… berhasil. Dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya yang mungil ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. Kutahan kedua tangannya saat dia mencoba memberontak.

;;

;;

"GRAAOOU… Lepaskan… Grrr…"

Aku menyeringai mendengar jeritannya, dengan pandangan dingin andalanku aku menatap wajahnya, berharap dia terpesona oleh pandanganku ini, hei kalian tidak tau bukan? kalau aku ini terkenal tidak hanya dikalangan para gadis, tetapi juga dikalangan pria, selain itu para monster-monster pun akan tunduk kepadaku saat melihat tatapan dinginku.

Namun semua tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Bukan monster itu yang terpesona, melainkan aku sendiri yang terpesona dengan wajah manisnya. Wajah itu mungil sekali, darah yang masih berbekas di bibirnya membuat dia semakin manis ingin sekali aku mencicipi bibirnya yang mungil itu, matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam benar-benar menyihirku.

Cih, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku terpesona dengan monster pendek ini? Ini memalukan! Terlebih lagi ternyata aku bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang monster pendek yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis. Tiba-tiba dia bungkam. Tidak mengerang ataupun mencoba meloloskan diri seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba bola matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi warna violet, cantik sekali. Seketika gadis yang ada dalam kurunganku itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

;;

;;

PHOW…

Seketika aku menjauh dari gadis itu saat tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang mengelilingi tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

"Miaww~…"

Kucing? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara kucing? Dengan cepat kubuka mataku. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat kulihat di depanku berdiri seekor neko yang ehm… tanpa pakaian. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba neko itu melompat kearahku.

"Ugh…" aku merintih saat neko itu menindih tubuhku. Sakit yang kuterima karena terbentur tanah tidak kuhiraukan, perhatianku saat ini tertuju pada tubuh neko yang bugil ini.

"Miaww~… tuan?" ah… suaranya merdua sekali. Hah! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Dengan cepat kuarahkan pandanganku keatas,"Miaww~…"

"Huwaa…!" dengan kasar kudorong tubuhnya dari tubuhku."Ap,apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?! Dan lagi, siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan nada kasar.

"Miaww… " si neko itu hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mungkin terbentuk pohon saat aku mendorong tubuhnya."Namaku Rukia, miaww… aku adalah vampire sekaligus neko," ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang berwarna putih, manis sekali.

;;

;;

"Ma,mau apa kau?" tanyaku waspada saat neko itu mengambil posisi seperti ingin menyerangku.

"Ng? Rukia ingin memeluk tuan!" ucapnya polos, apa memelukku dengan tubuh bugilmu itu? Yang benar saja!

"A,apa?! Untuk apa kau memelukku?" dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung,"Tentu saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih, karena tuan sudah menyegel kekuatan vampire Rukia yang liar." Haa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya. Apa maksudnya dengan menyegel? Cih, lebih baik kutanyakan saja dengannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, sebelum itu…

"Nih…"

"Miaww…?" cih, kau jangan berwajah polos seperti itu. Membuatku ingin memakanmu saja.

"Pakailah ini. Kau tidak liat dengan penampilanmu sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan jaket yang kukenakan. Dengan menurut dia mengambil jaketku dan memakainya.

"Nah… sekarang jelaskan apa maksud kata-katamu! Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyegel? Dan lagi apa itu vampire sekaligus Neko?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Um… vampire sekaligus neko itu adalah spesies yang langka di dunia vampire maupun manusia, spesies seperti Rukia merupakan katurunan dari vampire keturunan darah murni yang manikah dengan seekor neko." Hha? Aku memang tau kalau bangsa vampire itu memiliki berbagai macam spesies, tapi kalau vampire sekaligus neko? Heh, rasanya mustahil.

"Mungkin kedengarannya mustahil, tapi ditempat Rukia, Hueco Mondo jenis seperti Rukia ini banyak sekali." Ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya saat menyebut kata 'banyak sekali.'

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan aku telah menyegel kekuatan vampiremu hah?"

"Ng, itu… saat itu Rukia sempat berhasil meminum darah tuan bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya."kekuatan vampire Rukia hanya bisa tersegel apabila Rukia bisa meminum darah vampire dari keturunan Raja dan Ratu vampire."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya itu. apa sehebat itukah? Tapi… hei, aku hampir lupa dengan hukum bangsa vampire. 'Apabila ada seseorang yang meminum darah dari keturunan raja dan ratu vampire maka orang itu hanya akan bisa meminum darah vampire tersebut. Serta menurut ramalan orang yang berhasil meminum darah vampire tersebut merupakan jodoh yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.' Hei, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin seperti itu!

"lalu? Setelah kejadian ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Miaww? Tentu saja Rukia akan ikut dengan tuan, karena hanya tuan yang bisa melepas dan menyegel kembali kekuatan vampire Rukia."

"APA? Kenapa kau harus ikut aku?" ucapku protes, tentu saja aku protes mana mungkin aku mengizinkannya tinggal bersamaku? Dia memang manis tapi membawa spesies seperti dia untuk tinggal bersamaku, itu sangat mstahil!

"Miaww… jadi tuan tidak mau membawa Rukia?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku membawa sepsies aneh seperti dirimu itu?!" ucapku dengan nada kasar.

Neko itu tiba-tiba diam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,"Tuan jahat sekali… jadi tua mau meninggalkan Rukia disini? Sendirian?" ucapnya sambil meneteskan air matanya. Cih, entah kenapa aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Rukia tidak mau lagi sendirian di sini! Rukia sudah bosan hidup di sini sendirian… Rukia tidak mau lagi sendirian, Rukia tidak mau lagi kesepian dihutan ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama! 1 tahun di hutan ini sudah cukup membuat Rukia menderita!"

"sa,satu tahun?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat terkejut.

"Hu,um…" tuturnya sambil mengangguk. Dengan pelan dia berjalan ke arahku,"Tolong bawa Rukia, Rukia tidak mau di sini." ucapnya sambil memelukku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku terdiam. Dilain sisi aku tidak ingin menghiraukannya tapi dilain sisi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya disini. Dapat kubayangkan, hidup selama satu tahun dengan memakan tubuh manusia itu sunguh menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

Dengan pelan kuangkat wajahnya, matanya sembab oleh air mata, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah sungguh menggoda, hidungnya yang mungil membuatku gemas, dia manis sekali… tanpa sadar pelan-pelan kudekatkan wajahku, berusaha menggapai bibirnya yang menggoda itu.

"Miaw… tuan mau apa?" ucapanya menyadarkanku akan kelakuan gilaku ini. Cih, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Kenapa aku berpikir ingin menyerangnya. Kutatap lagi wajahnya, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat polos. Cih, kalau kau berwajah seperti itu aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu bodoh.

"Hufh… baiklah, kau boleh ikut denganku," ucapku pasrah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah sedihnya itu. heh, baru kali ini aku seperti orang bodoh di hadapan wanita.

"Miaww… benarkah?" ucapnya riang."Ya!"

"Terimaksih tuan,"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Kau harus panggil aku Ichigo. Mengerti?!" kulihat dia tampak berpikir lalu kemudian dengan riangnya dia mengangguk.

"Nee… Neko ah bukan, maksudku Rukia. Bisakah kau berubah wujud sepenuhnya menjadi kucing?" tanyaku, karena mana mungkin aku membawanya dengan bentuk seperti itu?

"Tentu saja!"

PHOW...

Neko yang bernama Rukia itupun berubah menjadi seekor kucing berwarna putih keunguan.

HUP, Rukia yang menjadi kucing spenuhnya melompat kepangkuanku, dengan manjanya dia mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke wajahku,

"He, hei, berhenti bersikap seperti itu,"

Dengan patuhnya dia menuruti kata-kataku, setelah kuletakkan Rukia di bahuku aku pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan hutan. Dengan ini mungkin rumor tentang hutan ini akan berakhir.

;;

;;

;;

END

Haha, kayaknya nih fic alurnya kecepatan ya? Inginya sih membuat yang multichap untuk fic ini tapi kayaknya yang multichap itu cocoknya untuk skuel deh,,, hehe jadinya saia bikin one shot, maaf yaa kalau jelek *bungkuk* Ide cerita ini saia dapat dari fic-fic para senpai hehe, jadi saia mau berterimakasih kepada para senpai yang sudah menjadi inspirasi saia ^^

Yaapp ini adalah kilasan saat IchiRuki tinggal bersama, selamat menikmati *memangnya makanan?

;;

;;

**Ichigo Pov**

"Ugh… sial, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit dikepalaku. Cih, ini pasti karena aku belum minum darah selama satu mingguan ini.

PRANG…

Cih, suara apa itu? apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumahku? Heh, baguslah, dengan ini mungkin rasa hausku akan segera hilang. Oh tunggu dulu, bicara tentang seseorang kemana Rukia?

"MIAWW!"

"Rukia!" dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah dapur. Karena suara-suara itu berasal dari dapur, apa yang terjadi?

"Rukia! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada di dapur. Kulihat Rukia duduk di bawah lantai, sambil memunguti sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi Rukia?"

"Ah, Ichi… Ng, tadi Rukia ingin minum susu tapi ternyata piring yang Rukia letakkan di meja jatuh karena tersenggol ekor Rukia," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Perlahan kudekati dirinya yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Kau tidak-apa?" tanyaku lembut. Dengan pelan dia mengangguk tapi tidak menatap mataku langsung.

"Maafkan Rukia… Rukia sudah mengganggu tidur Ichi… ma,,,"

Dengan cepat kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, hufh, untunglah tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Entah kenapa aku khawatirnya padanya. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan. Terlebih lagi kenapa sikapku menjadi lembut padanya? Padahal saat dia meminta izin untuk ikut bersamaku, aku menolaknya dengan keras. Cih, apa aku sudah bisa menerimanya, hingga aku bersikap selembut ini padanya? Ah, tidak mungkin, ini mungkin hanya pengaruh dari rasa hausku akan darah karena itu aku bersikap lembut padanya. Ya, pasti karena itu.

Insting vampireku mulai bangkit saat aku melihat leher jenjangnya, dengan pelan kudekatkan wajahku, kujilat lembut permukaan lehernya.

"Ah, Ichi…" ucapnya terkejut dengan perlakuanku.

"Tenanglah Rukia… aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Bisakah kau diam dan tidak malawan?"

Dengan patuhnya dia menuruti kata-kataku. Cih, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. dengan cepat kutancapkan taringku ke lehernya.

"Ugh…" terdengar rintihan kecil dari Rukia, meskipun dia merintih, dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhanku, dia hanya diam tidak bergerak seperti yang kusuruh. Bagus dengan ini aku akan lebih leluasa meminum darahnya. Huh, darahnya benar-benar manis, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti.

Merasa cukup, akupun berhenti meminum darahnya."Maafkan aku Rukia," ucapku dengan nada bersalah, hei, kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya? Bukankah ini salahnya!? Kenapa dia tidak lari ataupun memberontak saat aku menyerangnya.

Rukia mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Dia menatapku. Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum lembut begitu?

"Ichi tidak perlu minta maaf pada Rukia, sejak awal Rukia memang sudah memperkiraan ini akan terjadi, jadi Ichi tidak usah merasa bersalah." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

Ah, sentuhannya lembut sekali. Hei, berhentilah meanatapku dengan pandangan lembut seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menyerangmu, bodoh. Perlahanku ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kugapai bibirnya dengan bibirku, lembut. Cih, sial sentuhan ini benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Dengan pelan kuangkat tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Rukia, apa kau mau 'memaikan permainan' bersamaku?" tanyaku. Persetan dengan hal lain atau apa pun itu, saat ini aku benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Miaw?… Ichi mau main sama Rukia? Yaaa… Rukia mau!" ucapnya girang. Cih, dia ini terlalu amat sangat polos, seharusnya dia tahu dengan maksud ucapakan dan dengan sikapku yang membawanya ke kamar.

"Tapi, Ichi… Rukia tidak tau banyak tentang permainan, maukah Ichi mengajari Rukia terlebih dahulu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Mengajarinya?"Kau serius?" tanyaku, memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Namun tidak, saat aku melihatnya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hm, baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ucapku disertai dengan seringaian. Hm, mungkin tidak buruk kalau aku tinggal di dunia dengan ditemani oleh vampire sekaligus neko ini. Terimakasih oyaji, dengan ini kehidupanku di bumi akan lebih berwarna.

;;

;;

Yosh, reader pasti tau, dengan sifat mesum Ichi dan sifat polos Rukia apa yang akan mereka lakukan di kamar? Itu semua biar reader yang jawab. Entah kenapa saia ingin membuat sifat Rukia polos, hehe,,, soalnya dengan sifat Rukia yang polos Ichigo dapat dengan mudah mengajari Rukia macam-macam / *sadar woi, bulan puasa*

Yep, sampai jumpa di fic-fic yang lain ^^ Kritik, saran maupun Flame saia terima dengan hati terbuka XD

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
